Jäähenkäisyjä
by Larisx
Summary: Donia on väsynyt jahkailemaan. Hän ei ollut kesän kuningatar, hän ei ollut se oikea.


_**Name: **_Jäähenkäisyjä

_**Fandom: **_Wicked Lovely (Ilki ihana)

_**Characters**__: _Donia/Keenan

_**Prompt: **_085 / Breathe

_**Warning: **_spoilereita sarjan henkilöiden suhteista

_**Summary: **_Donia on väsynyt jahkailemaan. Hän ei ollut kesän kuningatar, hän ei ollut se oikea.

_**Author's Notes: **_Ensimmäinen WL ficcini. Pidin Doniasta jo ennenkuin mietin, ketkä ovat suosikkejani.

_**Muuta: **_maailma ja hahmot (c) Melissa Marr

* * *

><p><em>Miksi hän on täällä?<em>

Donia hidasti askeleitaan ennen astumista jäiseen puutarhaansa, johon hän usein halusi vetäytyä nauttimaan viileydestä ja hiljaisuudesta. Nyt puutarha ei kuitenkaan ollut tyhjä, vaan lumen keskellä seisoi hahmo loistaen kuin aurinko.

Ja juuri sitä Kesän kuninkaan valo olikin, auringon valoa, joka hehkui tämän jokaisesta solusta. Donin silmiä särki katsella kesän hehkua, joka hiljalleen sulatti lunta ympäriltään. Hän hengitti syvään ja keräsi voimansa kävelläkseen rauhallisin askelin kohti Kesän kuningasta, joka kääntyi kohtaamaan hänet.

Donia vastasi Keenanin katseeseen ja nuo epätavallisen vihreät silmät tutkivat hänen kasvojaan pitkään. Hän omat silmänsä olivat vastakohta kesän hehkulle ja puhkeaville kukille, sillä Donian silmissä velloi yön pimeys, pienet lumihiutaleet loistaen jossakin pimeyden takana.

"Minä ikävöin sinua, Don."

Niitä sanoja Donia oli odottanut vuosikymmeniä, mutta nyt kun hän sai kuulla ne, niillä ei ollut häneen samanlaista vaikutusta, kuin hänen ollessaan tavallinen kuolevainen. Hän halusi vastata samoin, kertoa kaipaavansa Keenania joka päivä. Hän olisi voinut kertoa, että Keenan oli hänen ensimmäinen ajatuksensa joka aamu ja hänen viimeisensä joka ilta.

"Miksi olet täällä?" Donia ei halunnut joutua kyselemään sitä, hän ei halunnut miettiä Keenanin aikomuksia. Hän halusi luottaa ja uskoa siihen, että Keenan halusi tavata hänet, halusi olla hänen luonaan. Se ei ollut mahdollista.

"Halusin nähdä sinut."

Siinä. Hän vastasi, kuten Donia oli odottanutkin. Kunpa se vain olisi ollut todellista.

"Jos asiasi ei ole tärkeä tai liity minun hoviini, voit poistua." Donia hengähti syvään antaen talven peittaa puutarhasta ne pienet kesän jättämät jäljet. Kylmyys ympäröi hänet täysin, mutta se ei tuntunut enää pahalta, kuten aiemmin hänen ollessaan yksi talven tytöistä. Nyt talvi oli osa häntä ja hän osa talvea, kokonaan sen oma.

"Kai me voimme tavata muutenkin? Ilman mitään virallisuuksia?" Se oli typerä kysymys, jota Donia ei halunnut kuulla Kesän kuninkaan suusta.

"Sinä olet valinnut Aislinnin. Sinulla on Kesän kuningattaresi, palaa hänen luokseen, jos et ole täällä hovien välisillä asioilla."

"Aislinn on Sethin kanssa."

Donia oli kuulevinaan katkeruutta Keenanin äänessä ja hetken halusi halata tätä, vetää tämän syliinsä. Mutta se satuttaisi häntä. Hän ei voisi koskaan tehdä niin.

Eikä hänen kuuluisikaan. Keenan tuli jälleen hänen luokseen hakemaan lohtua, koska Aislinn, Kesän uusi kuningatar, ei ollut täysin Keenanin oma. Joskus Donia vihasi Aislinnia sen kaiken vuoksi.

Keenanille Donia oli vain toinen vaihtoehto, jos Aislinn ei häntä huolinut. Hän sai sietää jokaisen Kesän kuningattaren pikkuoikun ja kieltäytymisen Keenanin kautta, kun murtunut kuningas haki lohtua ja hyväksyntää hänen luotaan.

_Ja minä olen liian kiltti kieltäytymään._

"Ole hyvä ja poistu", Donia sanoi hiljaa. Hän ei kestäisi tätä enää, ei tätä soutamista edes takaisin pääsemättä mihinkään. Hän oli myöntänyt sen itselleen; hän ei voinut sulkea pois tunteitaan, jos kaikki jatkuisi kuten ennenkin. Hän halusi Keenanin, muttei koskaan saisi tätä. Keenan ei koskaan haluaisi vain häntä.

Se oli kuin pieleen mennyt näytelmä, yhtä painajaista. Donia ei ollut enää oman satunsa prinsessa, vaan lasikenkä oli sovitettu yhdelle sisarpuolista, jolloin prinssi ottikin tämän omakseen.

Juuri niin hänelle oli käynyt. Donia oli ollut valmis uhraamaan kaiken Keenanin vuoksi, mutta hän ei ollut Kesän kuninkaalle se oikea.

"Don…" Keenan lähestyi häntä koskettaen hänen olkaansa varovasti saaden höyryn nousemaan ilmaan. Lämpö tuntui ikävältä Donian ihoa vasten ja hän antoi viileän henkäyksen kohti Keenania. Pienet paleltumat muodostuivat Keenanin poskille ja Donia katseli lämmön paalaamista hitaasti kuninkaan kasvoille.

Donian jäänsiniset huulet olivat hitusen raollaan, eikä hän liikkunut Keenanin tulessa lähemmäs. Lämpimät henkäykset, kukkasten tuoksu laskeutui lempeänä, mutta siitä huolimatta tyttöä satuttaen hänen kasvoilleen ja kuin kostoksi, muttei koskaan oikeasti haluten satuttaa, hän henkäisi takaisin jääkylmän ilman kohti Keenania.

Hitaasti Donia painoi pienet suudelmat kummallekin Kesän kuninkaan poskelle ja pienet jäähileet sulivat tämän kasvoilla nopeasti. Talven kuningattaren tuli olla kylmä, kylmääkin kylmempi, mutta nyt Donia tunsi olonsa liian tunteelliseksi, liian lämpimäksi. Hän halusi kuljettaa sormiaan Keenanin kaulalle ulottuvissa hiuksissa ja vetää tämän pään rintaansa vasten lohduttaakseen tätä.

Kuin Kesän kuningas tietäisi hänen ajatuksensa, sillä tämän kasvoilla näkyi hellyyttä, kuin hän lupailisi Donialle rakkauttaan. Keenan kohotti Donian kättä painaen tytön sormet varovasti huulilleen ja Donia tunsi lämmön sormenpäitään vasten. Vesihöyry kohosi nyt Keenanin kasvojen edessä peittäen tämän silmät, saaden Donian vetämään kätensä varovasti poispäin.

"Minä en ole sinulle se oikea", tyttö kuiskasi hiljaa nielaisten palasen kurkustaan.

"Don, sinä olet aina minulle-"

"Älä", Donia sanoi ääni viileänä kuin jää. "Älä aloita tätä draamaa uudelleen, Keenan. Me olemme pelanneet tämän pelin tuhat kertaa aikaisemminkin, vuorosanat eivät tästä muutu."

"Mutta sinä olet se, jonka minä haluan. Sinä tiedät, että olet."

"Ei, en tiedä."

Hetken Keenanin kasvoilla välähti hämmennys ja surua enteilevät sadepilvet heijastuivat tämän silmissä. Donia hengitti sisäänsä lämpimän kesän ja ihanien sunnuntaipäivien tuoksua, vaikka se pisteli hieman hänen nenässään.

"Mitä minun pitää tehdä vakuuttaakseni sinut?"

"Minä en halua si-" Sanat kuitenkin katkesivat kesken, pystymättä tulemaan lausutuksi.

"Keijut eivät voi valehdella", Keenan muistutti hiljaa ihan kuin Donia ei sitä olisi näiden vuosikymmenten aikana tiennyt.

Donia nielaisi. "Silloin me kumpikin luulemme puheidemme olevan totta."

"Mitä sinä toivot, Don? Mitä tahansa, minä toteutan sen."

Donia halusi Keenanin toteuttavan kaiken, kaiken, mitä hän ikinä oli saattanutkaan ajatella. Hän halusi pojan vetävän hänet syliinsä, suutelevan häntä, rakastavan häntä ja sanovan Donian olevan hänen kaikkensa.

Hän halusi kuun taivaalta, mutta sen myöntäminen oli vaikeaa.

"Sinä et voi antaa minulle sitä, mitä minä toivon."

"Haluaisin antaa. Minä välitän sinusta." Keenan nosti varovasti toisen kätensä tytön poskelle ja pyyhkäisi valkoisia hiuksia pois tämän kasvoilta. Lämmön sulattaessa jäätä kuului hiljainen sihinä ja vesihöyry kohosi heidän yläpuolelleen tiivistyen lähes heti pieniksi lumihiutaleiksi, jotka satoivat heidän ylleen vain sulaakseen jälleen Keenanin lämmön voimasta.

Donia irrotti katseensa vain hetkeksi seuratakseen yhtä lumihiutaleista. Jää ja vesi, talvi ja kesä, ne tekivät samaa kuin he. Toistivat yhtä kuviota aina jäätyäkseen ja sulaakseen uudelleen ja uudelleen, kuitenkaan koskaan päätymättä mihinkään.

"Minä en jaksa taistella enää", Donia sanoi viimein taistellen kipua vastaan, jonka Keenan hänelle aiheutti. Hän kesti sen valittamatta, samoin kuin hän tiesi Kesän kuninkaan kestävän saman kivun. Keenan oli kestänyt sen aina näyttämättä merkkiäkään tuskasta.

"Don?"

"Tämä ei voi jatkua näin." Donia vetäytyi askeleen taaksepäin ja lumihiutaleet jähmettyivät hänen jaloissaan yhä vahvemmaksi jääksi. Puutarha tuntui muuttuvan hitaasti kohti lumista myrskyä. "Se on kaikki tai ei mitään, Keenan."

"En minä voi pettää omaa hoviani. Aislinn on minun kuningattareni, enkä voi muuttaa sitä, vaikka tahtoisin. Minä toivoin aina, että se olisit ollut sinä."

"Ei", Donia keskeytti Keenanin puheen ja kohtasi tämän hämmentyneen katseen kylmillä silmillään. "Sinä olet valinnut. Se on ohi nyt."

Niin lopullisilta kuin sanat kuulostivatkin, Keenanin kasvoilta näkyi epäusko. Donia oli kuvitellut nämä sanat tuhannesti. Hän oli halunnut sanoa ne, miettinyt miltä ne kuulostaisivat, mutta nyt kun hän ne todella sanoi, ne tuntuivat kuin toisen suusta tulleilta.

Kesän kuninkaan kasvoilla oli syvä suru, joka oli saada Donian pelkäämään mielensä muuttumista. Hän oli vihainen, vihaisempi kuin pitkään aikaan kaikelle sille, mitä hänen elämässään oli tapahtunut.

"Poistu." Se oli käsky, ei kehotus, ei pyyntö. Käsky. Donia piti selkänsä ovelle Keenanin poistuessa hitaasti hänen puutarhastaan.

"Minä rakastan sinua, Don. Rakastan aina."

Donia mietti, miksi Keenan halusi vielä satuttaa häntä noilla sanoilla. Miksi Kesän kuningas halusi tulla hänen luokseen noina hetkinä ja pistää häntä sanoillaan kuin veitsillä? Donia ei vastannut. br

Vasta kun hän kuuli suurien ovien sulkeutuvan, hän päästi raivonsa valloilleen. Talvimyrsky ravisteli puutarhaa saaden lumen pöllyämään valkoisenaan, eikä Donia nähnyt eteensä. Hän antoi kaiken Talven kuningattaren voimansa velloa ympärillään tuhoten ja jälleen luoden jäästä ja lumesta hänen oman synkkyytensä luomuksia.

Kun kyyneleet vihdoin tulivat, ne jäätyivät hänen poskilleen. Donia hengitti jäistä ilmaa muodostaen puutarhaansa jääkukkasia ja pelkällä pienellä henkäyksellä hän sai ilmavirran kulkemaan useita metrejä jättäen jäisen tien sinne, missä oli kulkenut.

Talvi hänen sisällään jäädytti hitaasti hänen sydäntään ja Donia antoi sen tapahtua. Hän ei enää koskaan antaisi kesän sulattaa sitä. Hän ei enää koskaan rakastuisi tai tulisi rakastetuksi. Se vaati liian kovan hinnan.

Yhä uudet kyyneleet vierivät hänen poskilleen, mutta tyttö antoi niiden tulla ja hän itki ääneen myrskyn hiljalleen laantuessa pelkäksi lumisateeksi, joka peitti tuhoa alleen.

Donia halusi olla turvassa kesältä, turvassa Keenanin kaltaisilta sydänten keräilijöitä, jotka veivät tytön mukanaan, saivat tämän rakastumaan ja lopulta heittivät tämän syrjään vain palaten myöhemmin kääntämään veistä haavassa.

Yksi henkäisy ja kaikki jäätyi takaisin niin kuin pitikin. Yksi henkäisy ja Donia toivoi voivansa palata jään ja viileyden rauhaan. Yksi henkäisy ja hänen sydämensä olisi jälleen jään ympäröimä.


End file.
